


Your Boyfriend is Lava

by Carryonmydetectiveinthetardis



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, I promise, M/M, Pining, Smut, eventually, real good pining, the techno we know and love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmydetectiveinthetardis/pseuds/Carryonmydetectiveinthetardis
Summary: Tharn and Type make a bet to see who can go the longest without touching each other.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 302





	1. Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this show hurts, let's runway to fanfic world friends.

It all started when No called them clingy. 

Lectures had ended for the day, and Techno asked Type to go eat with him. On the way to the restaurant, Tharn texted Type asking where he was because his plans for the evening got cancelled. Apparently Lhong had fallen into a deep bottomless pit, and Tharn was left bored with nothing to do. So Type invited him to eat with them. And that's the story of how Techno ended up third wheeling with the world's most lovey dovey couple. They of course sat hip to hip on the same side of the booth and even ordered food that the other one enjoyed. At one point, Type had spilled some ketchup on the side of his mouth and Tharn being the suave devil that he is, wiped it off with his thumb and then proceeded to lick that thumb in a way that made Techno regret having eyes.

The final straw was when No was telling a story between bites of his meal, and all of a sudden Type's entire face reddened like a cooked ham. It was then that No realized where Tharn's hand had been resting below the table, out of his field of vision. 

"Hey! Hey!" He yelled, "I'm eating! How can you disrespect my rice like this??"

Type of course responded with mean words and Tharn only smiled in amusement. When Techno was done being verbally assaulted by his best friend, he narrowed his eyes at the two of them.

"You know what the problem is?" He asked. Type's eyebrows rose, daring Techno to keep speaking.

"What?" Type asked, raising his chin defensively. Techno looked at the both of them. Tharn's head was now comfortably resting in Type's shoulder as if it was a luxurious soft pillow made just for him. It made Techno feel warm and fuzzy inside, but also bitter because they were practically rubbing his singleness in his face.

"You guys are too clingy," he said finally. The lovebirds in question exchanged confused looks.

"Don't pretend you don't know it," Techno said, "you're always walking around shouting "he's mine, he's mine" like little kids fighting over a soccer ball. In fact I bet you couldn't go a week without touching each other."

"Bullshit."

"Duh."

The couple said simultaneously. Tharn looked up at Type and pouted.

"Tyyyype," he whined softly, "you could stay away from me for so long?" 

Type spared an embarrassed glance at No before facing his boyfriend and sighing.

"Don't misunderstand me," he said with furrowed brows, "It's not that I'd want to stay away from you, but I could If I wanted to."

Tharn smiled at him, "Oh really?" He asked. Type smiled as well but his had a tinge of arrogance.

"Obviously," he said, "it's not like I'm some lovesick puppy. So long as you don't make me angry, I won't have to prove it."

Tharn laughed and nestled his face into Type's neck.

"If I did make you angry," he said, "it'd only take one kiss to make it right."

Type's smile returned and with that, No was ready to change the subject.

"Ok Ok you two," he said with a disgusted expression on his face, "at this rate I'm gonna have indigestion. Sheesh you guys just happened to fall in love by chance, now you're all over each other. It must be a handsome guy privilege or something."

He tapped his fork on Tharn's plate.

"Come on," he said, "eat up so I can leave you guys to your extracurricular activities." Thankfully Tharn managed to stop Type from throwing his fork across the table just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment to make my heart smile <3


	2. Bargaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that a bet?

Type layed on the couch in front of the t.v. The cool breeze from their open balcony door calmly washed over his tired body. After fighting it off for so long, he decided it was time to go to sleep. Tharn should be finishing his shower soon and would probably join him, so he figured it would be ok to head to bed first. He slowly rose from the couch, stretching his limbs, and releasing a deep yawn. The oversized t-shirt he was wearing lifted, exposing his bare stomach to the chill room. He shuddered a bit and rubbed his eyes. 

When his vision cleared, a smirking, freshly showered Tharn loomed over him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked. Type swallowed and looked nervously around the room.

“To bed obviously,” he said as a blush creeped onto his cheeks, “you can either join me, or just keep standing there looking at me like that.”

Tharn took a confident step closer, with both hands behind his back.

“Looking at you like what?” He asked. His voice was now that deep sultry pitch that made Type say stupid things out loud. Type couldn’t help but notice the water droplets that fell from Tharn’s wet hair and slid down his neck, over his chest, and down his toned abdomen before disappearing under the white towel that was loosely wrapped around his waist. Type had to clear his throat.

“Like that,” he said making eye contact, “like you want to eat me.”

Tharn laughed and took another step closer. Type stepped backwards but was backed against the couch, causing him to fall onto the cushions.

“We already ate dinner Type,” Tharn said, then he leaned in putting both hands opposite of Type’s shoulders and whispered into his ear.

“But,” he continued, “I could go for some dessert." 

Type released a breath of air. The image of a full box of edible condoms flashed into his mind. Tharn was so close to him, speaking in that voice, and all of sudden Type started craving chocolate.

He threw his arms around Tharn’s neck and pulled him in. Tharn began trailing kisses from Type’s ear to his now exposed collar bone. Thankfully Type’s eyes were closed so he couldn’t see the cheeky smile that lit up Tharn’s face. As he lightly bit down, drawing a seductive moan from Type, Tharn could no longer hold back his laughter.

Instantly Type’s eyes flew open. He pushed Tharn away and looked him up and down.

"What’s funny?” He demanded.

It took several moments for Tharn to gain his composure enough to speak.

“I knew you were bluffing,” he said. Type’s expression was one of confusion for a while before Tharn decided to enlighten him.

“Oooh,” he said, “weren’t you the one that said you could hold yourself back?" 

Type blinked, then furrowed his brows.

"Fucking Tharn!” He said, “that’s not fair, I said I could if I wanted to, I didn’t want to this time.”

Tharn delighted in hearing that and rewarded Type with a soft kiss.

“Sorry for tricking you,” he said, “but you did initiate it.” Type playfully punched him in the arm.

“Dick,” he said, “you seduced me. If it was the other way around you’d have given in way before me.” Tharn thought about that for a second.

“Hmm,” he said, “since you’re so confident. Wanna make a bet?”

Type, now amused and intrigued, nodded.

“What bet?” He asked. Tharn leaned back in and gently lifted Type’s chin.

“The lava game,” he said, “first one to touch the other gets burned.”

Type smirked. “Ooh,” he said, “sounds pretty easy to me, but what’s my prize when I win?”

Tharn looked at Type through hooded eyes. 

“Anything you want,” he said. Then in one motion he lifted Type from the couch and carried him, placing his hands underneath Type’s thighs that were straddling his mid section. “And vice versa,” he whispered.

Type agreed, so long as they could start in the morning because tonight he just had to do something about that chocolate craving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment to make my heart smile <3


	3. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin

When morning rolled around, the sun shone down on the happy couple who were scantily clothed and cuddled together in bed. Tharn was the first to stir awake. He examined his boyfriend’s sleeping face and was full of relief. Type had slept peacefully through the night. Since they moved in together he’d barely had anymore nightmares. Tharn couldn’t even remember the last time Type had one. It made Tharn happy that Type had found some kind of peace in their relationship. He reached over to gently massage his fingers through his lovely boyfriend’s luscious brown hair, causing him to wake up. **  
**

The first thing Type saw when he woke up was Tharn’s sentimental expression. It was a look that said “You’re priceless to me,” and it never failed in making Type feel special. He closed his eyes again and sighed, savoring Tharn’s warmth from where their limbs were entangled under the blankets. He smiled and leaned into the gentle scalp massage that had woken him up.

“You know,” Tharn’s soothing voice said, “we’re gonna have to start soon.”

Type’s brain was full of mush and he didn’t understand. At first he thought Tharn was alluding to morning sex, which he would be down for had he not still been sore from last night. Then it dawned on him. The reason he was sore in the first place. It was their last time together before having to abstain for a while. Type let out an annoyed groan.

“5 more minutes” he said. The pouty boy wrapped his arm around Tharn’s waist and buried his head in his pillow. A couple fond kisses later, and they finally rolled over to opposite sides of the bed.

“I’m gonna hate this,” Type said. Tharn scoffed at him.

“You could always just give in,” he mocked. Type got out of bed and grabbed a towel.

“No way,” he said, “I can’t wait to make you submit to me." 

Tharn was caught off guard and could only watch as his hot boyfriend walked into the bathroom to take a shower without him.

When they both finished getting ready for the day, they stood awkwardly at the door, a few feet apart.

“You first,” Tharn said cheekily, gesturing in front of him. Type carefully opened their door and walked out quickly in order to avoid any accidental slip ups. 

“Are you gonna be jumpy all day?” Tharn asked, closing the door behind them. Type relaxed his shoulders. 

“There’s too much on the line,” he said, “besides, I don’t trust that you’ll behave yourself today.”

Tharn quirked his brow at the statement, but left it alone. Did Type think he was always horny or something? He secretly didn’t care that much about the bet, but it was fun to mess with Type, so he was excited for the day’s events. After another comment about his stamina last night, Tharn suggested that they both go to the gym together. Type insisted he was only agreeing to train for soccer endurance and nothing else. Tharn couldn’t wait to hear the wonderful sounds that would soon be coming from his boyfriend in the weightroom. But what he hadn’t accounted for, was Type having the exact same idea.

They entered the gym which was unsurprisingly empty. The school holiday was coming soon, and everyone was most likely busy packing up to go home, or planning for a vacation. The boys had somehow persuaded both of their families to let them visit home a couple days later so they weren’t in a rush to pack. They had each other all to themselves for the next few weeks.

“Let’s warm up with some stretches first,” Type said. They headed over to the floor mats and set a timer for 15 minutes. Within the first 2, Type had already regretted it. Tharn had chosen to wear a white muscle tee that hugged his body and left his long toned arms completely exposed. As he went through a series of stretches, his muscles tightened and veins decorated his arms and hands like Ivy. Type gulped, trying not to remember the tight grip of those hands around his body. 

“Type?” Tharn asked, drawing his attention.

“What?” he replied.

“Are you getting distracted?” 

Type looked down to notice he had been holding the same pose for about five minutes. He quickly readjusted his position and frowned.

“I’m just warming up properly,” he said, “I don’t want to pull a muscle.”

Tharn shook his head, but continued his stretching, now with a fresh smirk on his face. When they finished warm ups, Type decided it was time he pulled a little something out of his sleeve. He went over to the bench press that was right in the view of the treadmill that Tharn was now on. He added on a couple of weights, enough to make him struggle but not enough to kill him. Then Type sat on the seat, said a small prayer, and laid down to begin his “workout.” 

He didn’t even have to put on an act, the moment he started lifting, he couldn’t stop the moans and groans that were flying out his mouth. The chorus of “ahs,” and “uhs” filled the gym, making Type very happy that they were alone. He made sure to throw in a spicy “almost there,” during one particularly hard rep. Eventually he heard the sound of the treadmill shutting off. Now drenched in sweat, Type grinned victoriously as he put the bar back in its original place. But when he sat up on the bench, he wasn’t prepared for what he saw next.

Tharn had taken his shirt completely off and was a few feet away on the pull up bar, grunting like some sort of olympic athlete. Type tried to pry his eyes away, but it was pointless. His gaze was fixated on Tharn’s sweat glazed abs as they contracted and released with each rep. Tharn was grinning again, probably because he was well aware that he had an audience. It thrilled him to know that Type was watching, and it thrilled Type to know that it thrilled Tharn that Type was watching. Type lost himself in the rhythm of the continuous up and down motions until he heard the door to the gym open. He quickly got up from the bench and threw Tharn an annoyed glare, before heading off to the boxing dummy to release some…pent up frustration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment to make my heart smile <3


End file.
